1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to systems and methods for monitoring drilling at a drilling location. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for automated monitoring of fluids at a drilling location. More specifically still, embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for automated monitoring of fluids and for automated cleaning of fluid analyzing apparatus at a drilling location.
2. Background Art
When drilling or completing wells in earth formations, various fluids typically are used in the well for a variety of reasons. Common uses for well fluids include: lubrication and cooling of drill bit cutting surfaces while drilling generally or drilling-in (i.e., drilling in a targeted petroliferous formation), transportation of “cuttings” (pieces of formation dislodged by the cutting action of the teeth on a drill bit) to the surface, controlling formation fluid pressure to prevent blowouts, maintaining well stability, suspending solids in the well, minimizing fluid loss into and stabilizing the formation through which the well is being drilled, fracturing the formation in the vicinity of the well, displacing the fluid within the well with another fluid, cleaning the well, testing the well, transmitting hydraulic horsepower to the drill bit, fluid used for emplacing a packer, abandoning the well or preparing the well for abandonment, and otherwise treating the well or the formation.
In general, drilling fluids should be pumpable under pressure down through strings of drilling pipe, then through and around the drilling bit head deep in the earth, and then returned back to the earth surface through an annulus between the outside of the drill stem and the hole wall or casing. Beyond providing drilling lubrication and efficiency, and retarding wear, drilling fluids should suspend and transport solid particles to the surface for screening out and disposal. In addition, the fluids should be capable of suspending additive weighting agents (to increase specific gravity of the mud), generally finely ground barites (barium sulfate ore), and transport clay and other substances capable of adhering to and coating the borehole surface.
At a drilling location it is important for a drilling engineer to understand the properties of the fluids being used in the operation. Accurate fluid characterization may include understanding fluid rheology, viscosity, density and other properties of the fluids. Typically, during drilling, engineers monitor fluid properties (e.g., fluid density and gross viscosity) with tools such as mud balances and/or calibrated funnels at regular intervals (e.g., every 15 minutes or more). In certain drilling operations, fluid specialists may perform additional drilling fluid checks (i.e., mud checks) several times throughout a 24-hour period. During completion and slurry re-injection operations, engineers may perform similar tests on fluids to determine the properties of the fluids. Such fluid tests may thereby allow engineers to adjust fluid parameters to optimize drilling conditions.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for methods and systems of monitoring fluids at a drilling location.